Tender Moments
by ACEo'SPADES
Summary: Katara and Zuko find themselves in the Prince's palace as she cleans his wound. Emotions are let out after their recent trauma. Me first Zutara! Story from a scene in Beauty and the Beast.


Hey! Ok, quick background to this: everyone says Zutara is to Beauty & the Beast (that's what I've _heard _anyways...) And everyone is doing these song-fics on Something there and Belle/Little Town and the actual song Beauty & the Beast. I noticed for all those who did Something There that they missed a scene, about two before, which is one of my all-time favorites of that movie. So I decided to put pen to paper and _voila!_ Bo appetite!

PS: italicsflashback

Inside the Fire Lord's palace, a young girl busied herself by freeing the hot water of impurities. Katara bended the water around in the pot, She was still astonished that he had come after her. Replaying the terrifying scene in her mind's eye, she reflected while cleaning and adding sea salt to the water under the fire hearth.

_The snow was falling briskly on her soft skin. The sky was a whirlwind with the blizzard, nearly dismounting her as it lashed at her, sending shills down her spine. She had to get out of this, she had to get to the woods. In there, the trees would at least block some of the wind whipping at her, stinging her skin. Snowflakes melted on her hands and down her arms, soaking her undergarments. She didn't care. Her whole thoughts consisted of getting away. She murmured to herself, riding through the forsaken forest. Frozen white ground below her, thick with the drift; Philip pounded it to slush under his feet as they rode on. But the flaw in coming to the forest became clear as she drove her ride straight to a dad end, the way blocked by gnarling trees. _

_A low growl sounded behind her. Terrified, she turned her head to find a pack of wolves creeping up behind her, and were appearing through the black leaf-barren branches. Yanking Philip around, Katara raced back the way she came. The wolves followed her, sending throaty howls into the night. They snapped at the horses' heels, staring at her with big, hungry amber eyes. Pulling Philip to the left, she smashed one against the trunk of a tree. Her heart pounded fierce as they gained on her. There was no chance of standing and fighting, there were too many!_

_Suddenly, she crashed into a thin sheet of ice, plunging into the deathly cold, black waters. The waterbender moved her element about as Philip struggled to get a foothold. Freezing the water beneath them, Katara made a hard-enough sheet of ice and rode out. _

_Wolves came from everywhere, surrounding her. Rearing up, Philip backed and flung her from the saddle, his reins catching on a limb. Landing hard in the frozen ground, Katara was finding it hard to breathe. But pulling herself up, she went to help Philip, her only chance of escaping this place alive. Gathering water around her she whipped at the wolves, pushing them back. But there were too many. Fearing for her very life, Katara slashed at them left and right, doing whatever she could. She was horrified as something snatched her from above, and bringing her down, growling in her face. Another prepared to spring in for the kill._

_And then_ he_ came. Zuko grabbed the fur of the creature, and blasted him away with such force he was sent hurlting through the air. Katara watched, amazed at his aggression. Standing by her, the wolves approached, undaunted still. Zuko made the first move, sending furious flames left and right. Pummeling the animals with fireballs, his fists shot incredible heat in all directions, making Katara cower with fright, her eyes wide. She was scared stiff, she couldn't move away, awestruck at the battle going on around her. The animals launched on top of him, trying to bring their foe down. He evaded, as they grabbed his clothes and skin, ripping his flesh. The Prince made an encasement of fire, blasting the wolves in every direction. _

_Frightened by the incredible power he displayed, they ran off, whimpering in pain. ? The Fire Nation Prince hovered for a second, like he was suspended in mid-air. Time almost froze like the water around her in that one instant. Then, looking at her, he groaned and fell into the thick white. _

_Katara turned to get on Philip, but stopped. Here, her thinking became too fuzzy to recall. Why did she stop? Not even knowing herself, somehow she made up her mind and took Zuko home on Philip.  
_

Katara heard a soft moan coming from behind her. She had been so mixed up in her thoughts that she had forgotten herself. The Prince was conscious again. However, an enormous scar covered his arm, torn straight to the bone. Like the one across his eye that his own father had given him, she knew he was liable to have it for the rest of his life. If she didn't clean it though, it could become worse. He wasn't helping himself either, as he nursed it gingerly, holding it in pain as he somehow managed to prop himself up against the head of the frame. Walking over to him, she attended her patient.

"Here now." she said, coming over to where he lay, and sitting on the edge of his mattress. "Oh, don't do that." she told him, as he sucked his injury rather like you would suck a hurt thumb. .

He clutched his arm in pain, moving it out of reach of Katara's grasp.

"Just–hold–_still!_"

Zuko yelled in agony as Katara made her healing hands touch his open wound. "That _HURTS!!_" he roared in her face, blowing her long, loose hair out behind her.

"If you'd hold _still_, it wouldn't hurt as much!"she yelled right back at him.

"Well if _you _hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Zuko said, almost proud of being able to tell her off as he gestured towards his arm.

"If you hadn't _frightened _me I wouldn't have run away!" She told him in a loud, matter-of-fact tone; staring him right in the face. She wasn't about to back down, even if it _was _a pointless argument, which startled him. He was about to tell her off again, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he drew back, no doubt trying to think of some clever comeback.

"Well _you _shouldn't have been in the West Wing!!" was the best he gave out, though in all senses he was right.

"Well _you _should learn to control your temper." Katara told him, almost mother-like as if scolding a naughty young child. The thought would have normally made her giggle; donning the motherly cloak as she wagged a finger at a 21-year-old, but she dared not show any sign of amusement to him.

"Now hold still. This may sting a little..."

Zuko drew back with a grunt; jaws clenched so as not to yell, eyes scrunched up as he held his arm away from himself. The sight was so childish the waterbender nearly laughed, but she held back the smile itching the corners of her mouth.

"By the way..." Katara said, gently carressig his left ar m as she started on his open scar, looking up at him. "Thank you...for saving my life."

He turned around to face her, slight surprise showing in the grizzled features of his face. Gazig into her eyes, he realized the unfathomably deep blue sky that made them so incredibly soft. Calmly, almost _tenderly_, he told her in a low voice, "...You're welcome."

Looking away, Katara allowed herself a smile.

So, whatcha think? Good 'nuff, even from a Kataanger? Please comment!


End file.
